


Teasing

by madelyn14_works



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelyn14_works/pseuds/madelyn14_works
Summary: One shot where Chloe calls Beca "baby" to make fun of her size, but Beca secretly loves it and blushes every time.





	Teasing

Beca knows how much Chloe loves to tease her, probably because she’s far too easy to mess with. With an innocent wink or a play on words, Chloe can have her fumbling over her words or tripping over air. Beca hates it; she has a bad ass reputation to uphold and it’s really hard to do that when she turns to mush around the redhead. She can’t control what comes out of her mouth when Chloe teases her.

One time, Chloe told her she wished she could pull off what Beca was wearing because she looks “totes hot in it.” Beca embarrassingly replied, “Go ahead.”

The Bella’s newest thing is to call Beca the baby of the group. She absolutely hates being the youngest and smallest. It’s really hard to appear distant and bad ass when the girls are making baby noises next to her and pinching her cheeks.

Chloe has taken it the farthest, completely replacing her name with “baby.” Except it sounds affectionate instead of snarky when it comes off her tongue so of course it flusters Beca to no end every time she says it.

The first time it happened was in rehearsals. The Bellas were making fun of her size and Chloe innocently opened her arms and said, “Come here, baby. Will a hug make it better?” Beca blushed furiously and got up to leave, but tripped over Stacie’s long legs and bruised her elbow on the concrete.

The next time was at the Bellas house when they were getting ready to watch a movie. Chloe patted her lap, asking “Come sit with me, baby?” Beca fumbled through a lot of noises that weren’t words before giving up and just nodding and walking over to Chloe to cuddle with her.

Chloe’s now in the habit of calling her by the affectionate nickname that Beca only pretends to hate. She says it all the time and Beca realized that most of Barden probably thinks they’re a couple, not that she really minds that either. Beca will walk to class with Chloe and she’ll wave goodbye to her, saying “bye, baby. Have a good day.” She’ll wake up and walk downstairs to a sleepy, “good morning, baby,” from the redhead.

Beca thinks losing her bad ass reputation might not be so bad.


End file.
